Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Legendary Arikrian
by ToonTail
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Summary

**Summary****:**

It's been 6 years since the Twelve Orders were defeated and the bakugan have had the peace they richly deserve. Dan Kuso is now, a Governor of the Planet Earth. Beside him, is Shun Kazami Vice-Governor of the Planet Earth and Marucho is the brains of the Planet. Planet Vestal is ruled by King Spectra, with Gus and the rest of the Vexos beside him. Gundalia is ruled by Emperor Ren, with Fabia and Jake beside him. He had helped Dan and the rest against Barodius and won. Everything was nonviolent on each of the Planets. And they all wanted it that way. But sooner than later the greatest war will arise with the bakugan and the Planets. It will be a matter of life or death.

* * *

**That's the summary. I**** have posted two chapters because I know this fic may take long to complete, so I'll do as fast as I can. I hope the first two chapters will kind of give you an idea of how the situation is like.**


	2. Explosion

**So, the summary part is done. So, the First Chapter begins…**

**

* * *

**As the brimming moon, scintillated the sky on the peaceful planet Earth. Everyone slept in comport, waiting to see the next day with joy in their hearts. But that wasn't going to happen. Someone had a different perspective. With no warning a red laser bomb hit the ground from the sky and the whole of United Kingdom was brought down. Ashes was all, that was left of the Kingdom. No-one survived the impact. The people, who had caused this, were already on their way to America. They had a 'package' to deliver to the Governor.

''Headline news, Vector City is no-more. Thirty minutes ago, a huge explosion happened here. Leaving every civilian dead. The question is: who did this and why?'' a female news reporter announced the tragic news to the Vestal people. The King turned the news off, as his trusted adviser, Gus stood beside him. He looked anxious to comment about the situation so, he asked the King for his permission and he continued,

''My King, do you have any idea who might have done this?''

''No, Gus,'' King Spectra replied. Not really wanting to think about it but he had to. He was the King. He was supposed to be concerned about his people. Silence echoed the throne room but a tall, pale skin lady knocked the door and walked into the throne room. She wore the royal servants' uniform ; blue and white was what she wanted to wear. She had blue short hair that reached her shoulders and had dark blue eyes. The King and his adviser watched as the lady walked in, with a black file having a symbol on the front cover. She approached the King and bowed. He raised his hand and she stood up. The King smirked at this and asked,

''What news do you have?'' she then handed the file to the King. The King examined the file for a second and looked back at the lady. ''Where did you get this from, Mylene?''

''From Volt. He said he found it outside the palace walls and it was addressed to you, My King.''

''Fine. You may leave.'' Mylene obeyed and left.

Gus looked at the file, which was held by his King. The King didn't seem to be eager to open the file. It was definitely sealed but something caught their attention. As the King flipped to the back cover of the file; there was hand outline, the King placed his right-hand on the outline and it shone. The outline disappeared and there were inscriptions that filled the back cover. It was a language that they both didn't understand.

''That's weird,'' a perfectly well tanned skinned man, commented.

''Yeah. Those are funny inscriptions. I wonder what they mean,'' a brunette haired guy said. ''Probably we should ask Marucho.'' He turned to look at his ninja friend and he nodded in response.

''I can't believe that Neathia is destroyed!'' a spiky white-haired guy cried.

''Maybe that black thing has an answer to that,'' a shaggy orange-haired guy pointed at the file on the Emperor's lap.

''Jake you may be right,'' a dark blue long haired lady said. ''But we have no idea what it means.''

''I have seen those inscriptions, somewhere. Some years back, but I forgot,'' Jake informed.

''I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones facing this dilemma,'' the Emperor remarked.

''Why do you say that, Ren?'' Fabia asked.

''I'll contact Dan and Spectra. I just have a feeling that they have this file with them, as well.''

''It seems everything is in place,'' a green short bald alien, watched the rulers of the planets on a huge screen. He turned to his companion, who was the same height as he but she had pink skin. ''United Kingdom, Vector city and Neathia are all destroyed and the letters are all in the rulers' hands. Should we tell the Queen?''

''No Zipky. She probably knows that already,'' the pink short, long white haired alien said, with a very high voice.

''You're probably right, Azuky.'' Zipky agreed, with his sister. ''Hey, I bet you 100 Arikis that Borso will be the one to tell them what the letter means.''

''Deal,'' Azuky agreed to the wager.

* * *

**First Chapter done! Next chapter two!  
**


	3. Inscriptions

**Second Chapter begins…**

**

* * *

**''What can you make out of it, Marucho?'' the brunette haired guy asked. The short yellow haired man examined the file very carefully.

''Well, Dan. I can definitely say that this file contains some soft of letter for you. The message on the back cover, are instructions on how to open the file. This is very interesting. From what I can gather, this file is made up of some elements I have never seen before. Especially the atoms, they are moving in some horizontal and vertical arrangement. This is awesome.''

''Ah? Marucho,'' Dan tapped Marucho on the shoulder. Marucho soon snapped out of it.

''Sorry, Dan. I got carried away. I may be able to uncover the inscriptions. At least, to know how to open the file. Tell me Dan. You got this file, right after the explosion in UK.'' Dan nodded. ''Well just as I thought. I can use the video I had in the United Kingdom and it may give me a view from where the explosion came from.''

''Marucho, do you think we may be relating with extraterrestrial life-forms?'' The long black-haired man asked.

''I'm most certain that this file is definitely not from the Gundalians or the Vestals, Shun. The inscriptions of the file are very divergent from their language. I found the video, let's see.'' They all looked carefully as the video played and at some point of the video, they noticed two things. Marucho removed his glasses and started wiping them, and continued, ''the explosion was from a red laser that came from the sky. If you can see clearly.'' He put on his glasses and replayed the video and stopped at some view. ''Over here, there is a huge outline. An outline of a spaceship.''

''So, the United Kingdom was destroyed by the hands of some aliens?'' Dan asked.

''They could possible be some human-like aliens or the slimy aliens we see on TV. But we definitely know that we aren't dealing with peaceful people. They want something,'' Marucho said. Six images appeared on their own screen. One human young man, three human ladies and two rulers. All looking anxious at the same time.

''Hey, everyone. What's up?'' Dan smiled. The rested looked at him, with no surprised emotion on their face, at Dan's happy attitude. They were simply happy to see someone wasn't down in the weather.

''Master Shun! I'm so happy to see you!'' the short young, black man cried.

''Good to see you're alright, Komba,'' Shun simply responded. Everyone laughed remember the good old times they had years back.

''So, what's up with the sudden call up?'' Dan asked.

''Oh Danny. Why are you acting like you don't know about the situation the happened in UK?'' a silver long haired Australian lady asked.

''Come on, Julie. What's do you want me to do? No-one survived the explosion and the people nearby weren't hurt or injured. So?'' Dan asked rudely. His anger was rising.

''So? All you can say is SO? Well, let's me tell you what I think-''

''Will you two keep quiet!'' Spectra shouted, at Dan and Julie. ''I didn't call all this way, to hear you two argue like nine year olds. We all have our reasons to why we called you, Dan but you starting to argue with Julie; isn't going to be worth our time.''

''I agree with Spectra. We are all here to discuss with you about important business. I like to inform all of you that your planet isn't the only one, which has been attacked by these extraterrestrial life-forms. My hometown, Neathia was also brought to ashes,'' Ren explained.

''So was a city in Vestal. Vector City is no-more,'' Spectra said.

''So, it seems we are all involved. Spectra, Ren did you be any chance receive a black file immediately after you heard about an explosion?'' Marucho asked.

''Yes,'' they replied in union.

''That's why we called you, Marucho. Have you found any clue to, who did this?'' Ren asked.

''No. I'm trying to uncover the inscriptions on the file. I'll contact you as soon as I find something,'' Marucho assured. The rulers said bye to Marucho and canceled their transmission.

''They didn't even say bye to us. It's your fault, Dan. You shouldn't have acted like that, with Julie. They wouldn't have left, so soon,'' said a blue ponytail haired lady.

''MY FAULT!'' Dan shouted. As a Governor, you would have thought that Dan may have matured a little. I guess that will never happen.

''I think I should leave,'' a Russian lady stated to Shun and Marucho as Runo, Julie and Dan started arguing again.

''I think that would be the best, Alice,'' Marucho sweatdropped.

''Bye, Marucho. Bye, Shun. Tell me anything you find.''

''We will, Alice,'' Shun assured and Alice left. Komba smiled at Shun.

''See you later. If you need help Master, I'll come for you.''

Shun sweatdropped and managed to say, ''Yeah, sure Komba. Bye.''

''Bye, Shun'' he left. Shun and Marucho looked at their friends still arguing. Marucho toke the file and his laptop and stood up. Both he and Shun left the room; they left the rest silently without them noticing.

''Hey Shun back me up here,'' Dan turned around and finally noticed that both Marucho and Shun weren't there. ''Come on you guys, back me up.''

* * *

**So that's where I'll stop. The next chapter will be out soon. **


End file.
